


140.38

by arienai



Series: VKaz Week 2016 [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, VKaz Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arienai/pseuds/arienai
Summary: Just a call to an old lover.





	140.38

**Author's Note:**

> A -gasp- on time contribution for VKaz Week. At least in my time zone.
> 
> Prompt: Just Say No

*BEEP BEEP*  
*BEEP BEEP*

 **Miller:** V? Is that you?

 **Snake:** It's me. 

**Miller:** You need something?

 **Snake:** No. Just wanted to know how your week was.

 **Miller:** Nothing out of the ordinary. SERE training from a FOB in the Rockies. 

**Snake:** *chuckle* So it was a good week, then. Anything interesting happen?

 **Miller:** Depends on your definition of interesting... Actually, on the first patrol of the whole exercise Solid forgot to clear his weapon when he came back into the FOB.

 **Snake:** Oh yeah? What did that earn him? Five hundred pushups?

 **Miller:** Oh no. No no no. What would that teach him? I just gave him a new weapon for the rest of the exercise, since he clearly couldn't be trusted with that one.

 **Snake:** "New weapon"?

 **Miller:** A traffic cone.

 **Snake:** A traffic cone. 

**Miller:** In the hands of a real soldier, a traffic cone is as much a weapon as any rifle.

 **Snake:** Describe the... capabilities of the traffic cone.

 **Miller:** The traffic cone is the ideal survival tool. It's bright enough to be used as a rescue signal, and if you plug the end, you can use it as a snare. It's water impermeable, cold resistant, and toxic when burned - you could use it to smoke out your enemies.

 **Snake:** That's a ringing endorsement. I sure hope you put that on his gravestone.

 **Miller:** Didn't have to.

 **Snake:** So, Solid survived a week in the Rockies with a traffic cone instead of a rifle.

 **Miller:** Of course. But when he came back to the FOB he forgot to clear his weapon again.

 **Snake:** By "his weapon" you mean...

 **Miller:** ...The traffic cone, obviously. 

**Snake:** How does one "clear" a traffic cone?

 **Miller:** I imagine it's like any other weapon. You point it in a safe direction and check the chamber for cone-sized cartridges.

 **Snake:** Did you take his "weapon" away?

 **Miller:** Nah I just made him do five hundred pushups. 

**Snake:** You really like that guy, huh.

 **Miller:** ...He's nothing like his "father," if that's what you mean.

 **Snake:** I'm sure he isn't.

 **Miller:** ...

 **Snake:** Sorry.

 **Miller:** It's fine. I think he's got the potential to become a better soldier than that piece of shit ever was.

 **Snake:** ...

 **Miller:** V, why did you call me?

 **Snake:** Operation Intrude N313 is underway.

 **Miller:** Fuck. Jesus. Fuck.

 **Snake:** It's good to hear from you too, Kaz.

 **Miller:** V, just _leave_. You don't need to do this. Fuck him, fuck his plans, fuck everything he's built.

 **Snake:** ...We've built.

 **Miller:** Just say no, V. You don't owe that son of a bitch anything. You've paid him back for anything he's ever done for you ten times over.

 **Snake:** How would I, with this face? Where would I go? How could I ever get far enough that his attack cat couldn't hunt me down?

 **Miller:** I'll help you. I'll come with you. We'll run together. Believe me, if that sadistic motherfucker finds us I will _happily_ cut his throat myself. Someone needed to put him down a long time ago. I could do it now, believe me. I've trained enough.

 **Snake:** ...Kaz, he doesn't play fair. You have a wife--

 **Miller:** An _ex-_ wife.

 **Snake:** \--and a daughter. 

**Miller:** So I'll take her with us. She's a strong girl.

 **Snake:** That's no life for a kid. 

**Miller:** We could protect her. Trust me. He's the one who should be here, not you. You don't deserve to pay for his crimes.

 **Snake:** ...Kaz, I... ...maybe...

*rumble* *CRASH*

 **Snake:** Kaz, I have to go!

 **Miller:** What's wrong?!

 **Snake:** Whoever he sent, they're already at Metal Gear! If that blows the self-destruct sequence triggers automatically... *heavy breathing* *running footsteps*

 **Miller:** So get out of there! Now!

 **Snake:** Kaz, I've already pulled the alarm, but if I don't stop him, _hundreds_ of people won't make it out in time...

 **Miller:** ...Whoever he sent, they've got to be skilled. And armed to the teeth.

 **Snake:** Kaz?

 **Miller:** I'll coach you through it. Let me support you, Snake. We'll kill his agent, you'll get the hell out of there, and Cathy and I will be waiting for you at the airport. We'll disappear together. Yes?

 **Snake:** Kaz...

 **Miller:** Yes or no, V?

 **Snake:** Yes. ...Yes. We can do this.

 **Miller:** All right. Tell me what you're packing.

 **Snake:** Just my battle rifle: an M4A1 carbine, 150 rounds. Survival knife. No time to get to the armoury. *clank clank clank - metal on rungs*

 **Miller:** Good enough. 

*BOOM* SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED

 **Snake:** That was Metal Gear!

 **Miller:** Shit. You can't make a run for it, he'll gun you down on the ladder. Take cover and kill him the second he comes through the hangar door.

*creak*

 **Snake:** Kaz...

 **Miller:** Snake? What's wrong? Shoot him!

 **Snake:** : ...

 **Miller:** Snake!

 **Snake:** ...It's Solid, Kaz.

 **Miller:** It's... ...oh my god that bastard... I... 

**Snake:** It's all right, Kaz.

 **Miller:** You can... ...he must have explosives... ...if you can... *swallow* ...target them... ...you can't carry him out you'll never make it up the ladder in time... ...you'll have to...

 **Snake:** ...

*click*

 **Miller:** Snake? Snake?! V, don't close the channel!

...

 **Miller:** Oh, fuck. No. No no no no. No! Please V, answer me...!

*click*

 **Snake:** ...K-kaz... *wet coughing*

 **Miller:** V?!

 **Snake:** ...please, Kaz... ...just... ... me... ...

 **Snake:** ...

 **Miller:** V...? Can you hear me, V? 

**Miller:** Can you hear me, V? Respond! _Please_ respond!

 **Miller:** V? V?! V!!!!

*RUMBLE* *BOOM* *CRASH*


End file.
